Piplup's Mansion: Plundering Misfortune
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Piplup gets summoned by Prof. E. Gadd to head back into the Boo Woods after a few months, he gets an unexpected surprise... not only does his Poltergust 3000 get upgraded into a Poltergust 5000, but he gets cloned three times by E. Gadd's weird new machine, each of them different colors and personality... things are about to get cooky with this hilarious foursome of penguins!
1. Another Haunted Venture Begins

**Piplup's Mansion: Plundering Misfortune  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Piplup's Mansion was a nice, fun story, and given that the inspiration for it had a new sequel that just recently got released, I figured that I take the time to jump right into it. If you've seen some of my more known fanfics, you would know that I've been alluding to this sequel in subtle ways, though I won't say that this is directly after Piplup's Mansion on account that several things happen in between this and that. So with that said, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

Piplup was in his quaint little home that was in the western half of Seaside Hill's Lost Palace race course, being on the cliff facing the southern direction, with the starting line a mile towards the east. Having had plenty of adventures since his advent to the haunted mansion, Piplup had collected enough ghosts to make Professor Elvin Gadd a happy collector.

"You know, I gotta say, I do love my Poltergust 3000," Piplup commented as he rubbed the red colored vacuum with his right, light blue colored flipper, smiling as he narrowed his eyes, nodding his head. "It sucks up anything and everything without holding back... just the kind of thing I need with me at all times."

As Piplup continued commenting on how wonderful his Poltergust 3000 was, Dry Bowser dropped by Piplup's house, knocking on his door. Piplup got off his personal blue colored sofa, opening the door to see Dry Bowser standing in front of him.

"Oh hey, Bowser. What's up?" Piplup asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms together. "Well, Professor E. Gadd asked me to go tell you that he requests your presence."

Piplup blinked as he touched his two flippers together. "Gosh, really? It's been, like, four months since I last talked to him..." He shrugged as he nodded his head, opening his eyes. "All right. If it's an audience he wants, then it's an audience he'll get!"

Dry Bowser nodded as he snapped his fingers, opening a warp portal that showed off the Boo Woods, which led directly into it. Grabbing his Poltergust 3000, Piplup charged into the warp portal as he waved goodbye to Dry Bowser, who simply nodded his head in response as Piplup dashed in, with Dry Bowser snapping his fingers again, making the warp portal disappear.

Toadette panted as she ran up to Dry Bowser, trying to catch her breath as she looked up, disappointed. "Aww! Did I miss saying goodbye to him?"

Dry Bowser bent down as he patted Toadette on the back with his right skeletal hand. "Oh, don't worry. He'll be back soon, knowing him."

Toadette sniffled as she shook her arms. "I hope so... I wanted to give him a good luck present..." She whimpered as she began to softly cry, closing her eyes as Dry Bowser comforted her.


	2. Prof E Gadd's Newest Invention

Silver The Hedgehog and Petey Piranha all headed towards Piplup's house, noticing Dry Bowser and Toadette were there.

"Hey Dry B, what are you doing all the way up here?" Silver asked as he adjusted the gloves on his hands.

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms together as he nodded his head. "Oh, I was just letting Piplup know about the fact that E. Gadd needed him again."

"E. Gadd, huh?" Silver murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, curious.

Petey Piranha mumbled as he moved his big, green leaves about.

Dry Bowser chuckled, moving his right skeletal hand about. "Don't worry too much about it, Petey!" He sighed as he shook his head. "Piplup is fine."

* * *

Piplup managed to make it to the Boo Woods, spotting Professor Elvin Gadd, who was standing outside of his laboratory hidden underneath the lone wooden shack outside of the infamous haunted mansion towards the north.

"Great to see you again, Piplup!" E. Gadd exclaimed as he chuckled, bouncing about. "I got some interesting new stuff to show you!"

Piplup murmured as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's what you said the last time… and all the times before that." He pinpointed.

E. Gadd shrugged as he headed towards his lab beneath the wooden shack. "Oh, I forgot that I always say that. Anyway, follow me!"

Piplup sighed as he shrugged. "Well, what can ya do?" He then followed E. Gadd down the ladder, heading into the underground, where he entered the laboratory of Elvin Gadd, his beak dropping in awe as he noticed how much bigger it got.

"I've been doing some remodeling for quite some time. I hope you don't mind." E. Gadd told Piplup as he moved several failed inventions to the side, heading towards the library. "Kindly follow me!"

Piplup reluctantly followed E. Gadd as they left the main lab, heading into a new section Piplup never seen before, the entire room lit and covered in yellow and green colors. Piplup twirled around, still astounded by how much E. Gadd has expanded as they came to a giant machine at the end of the room.

"Now, I have to show you my latest, greatest invention!" E. Gadd exclaimed as he then took hold of Piplup's Poltergust 3000. "But first, I need to upgrade this baby!"

Piplup gawked as he raised his right blue flipper, only for E. Gadd to zip away. A few seconds and a bunch of assorted mechanical noises later, plus one brief earthquake, E. Gadd returned, the Poltergust 3000 having been upgraded.

"Voila! Behold, the Poltergust 5000!" Prof. E. Gadd proudly exclaimed as he chuckled, handing it to Piplup. "I'm sure you'll find it better than that old piece of rubbish you had."

Piplup winced as he took the new and improved Poltergust 5000, glancing back at E. Gadd. "But I liked the old one. Besides, didn't you invent it? Why would you call one of your creations rubbish?"

Prof. E. Gadd scoffed as he shook his head. "Oy, I always make creations. Old stuff always seems rubbish in comparison. Speaking of comparisons and such, it leads me to my latest and greatest invention!" He then picked up Piplup, somehow able to lift him with the Poltergust 5000 in his hands.

Piplup screamed as he flailed about, shaking his head as he had no idea what E. Gadd was planning. "What the hell are you doing, Elvin? I don't like this, not one bit!"

E. Gadd chuckled as he opened up the gigantic machine that looked like a dishwasher, chucking Piplup right in as he closed the door, setting the machine to full power as Piplup screamed, banging on the door with his flipper as the machine began to violently shake, with Piplup bouncing about as steam emerged from the machine. E. Gadd was bouncing with excitement, wanting to see the result of his newest invention as Piplup's screams were blocked by the noises the machine was making. It then stopped, leaving E. Gadd in suspense, as the door opened, revealing four Piplup on the floor groaning, all of them differently colored from each other and having different shades of the red colored Poltergust 5000.


End file.
